warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After Day Comes Night
Intro Welcome to Cinder05030:)'s second fanfic! Rainfeather helped on this one, too! Remember, this is a WORK IN PROGRESS, so not all of it is out. So sit back, relax, and enjoy what is already out! (Art provided by Rainfeather and belongs to her) Previous fanfic- Rainbowstar's terror Next fanfic: Dark Red Bloodshed Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Thornstar-A stern brown tabby tom. Deputy: Brightface-A kind gray she-cat with a white face. Medicine Cat: Moonyeyes- A nearly blind tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice: Vinepaw- a greenish-gray tom. Warriors: Badgerleaf- A striped she-cat with claws shaped like leaves. Apprentice-Sharppaw Strikeriver- A speckled she-cat with extreme fighting ability. Fernleap- A tall tom with light gray fur. Apprentice-Volepaw Zane- A loner who was taken in and kept his original name. Ginger pelt. Apprentices: Vinepaw- See Medicine Cat. Sharppaw- A mean skinny brown tom. Volepaw- A speckled she-cat. Queens: Oneheart- Loving tortoiseshell with a white 'heart' marking on her chest. Kits of Oneheart: Daykit-Adorable white and brown she-kit with long claws. Nightkit-A scraggly and rough-playing dark tabby tom with shorter claws. Bluemouse-A small blue-gray she-cat. Kits: Lionkit-Small golden tom. Largekit- A large she-kit with a white pelt. Streamkit-Blue-gray she-kit. Elders: Bindheart-A pale tabby tom. Littleclaw-A brown she-cat with a long tail. WindClan Leader: Gorsestar- An elderly tan tom who refuses any assistance. Deputy: Hollowheart-A gray she-cat. Medicine Cat: Breezeclaw-A young white tom. Warriors: Hawkbeak-A loyal golden she-cat. Apprentice-Grasspaw Noclaw-A clawless gray tabby she-cat who makes up for missing claws with powerful pummeling. Foxbone-A tabby tom. Apprentice-Gempaw Curveeye-A half-blind yet incredibly strong tom. Sheepfur-A fluffy white tom. Apprentice-Emberpaw Apprentices: Emberpaw-An orange she-cat. Grasspaw-A small gray-and-tan tom. Gempaw-A white she-cat with no feel for fight. Queens: Grayrock-A gray she-cat. Expecting Elders: Vulturenest-A black tom with a long tail. ShadowClan Leader: Stormstar-A boisterous blue-gray tom. Deputy: Marshfang-A white-pawed brown tabby she-cat. Medicine Cat: Frognose-A greenish-gray she-cat with tabby stripes. Warriors: Loudmouth-True to his name, a loudmouth. Golden tom. Lizardheart-A gray tom. Apprentice-Streakpaw Apprentices: Streakpaw-A gray-pawed brown tom. Queens: Lashtail-Black she-cat. Expecting Foxface-A literally red-faced white she-cat. Expecting Elders: None RiverClan Leader: Greystar-A gray and orange tom. Deputy: Fernlight-A light ginger she-cat. Medicine Cat: Lightningeye-A half-blind tom with black fur and yellow eyes. Warriors: Weedtrout-A weedy tabby tom. Apprentice-Eaglepaw Reedface-A gray tabby she-cat. Apprentice-Ratpaw Littlespot-A small tortoiseshell she-cat. Gorgebelly-An always-hungry golden tom. Apprentices: Eaglepaw-A white and brown tom. Ratpaw-A black tom with a white underbelly. Queens: Beetlefur-A black and white she-cat. Expecting Elders: NONE Prologue Frognose felt weak from walking all this way to the Moonstone, even though she had taken the strength herbs. Is ShadowClan so weak that even the strength herbs barely fill one up? she thought. Frognose had been sent by the ShadowClan leader, Stormstar, to find out when their Clan would thrive again. She stopped when she finally saw the jagged entrance to the cave of the Moonstone- Mothermouth. It was almost time. She needed to hurry. The tired she-cat half-walked, half-flopped to the Moonstone. "Please, StarClan, ShadowClan needs your help." she murmured before touching her nose to the huge shining stone. It felt so cold, it felt like it filled her with searing hot fire. That wasn't good. Frognose immediately collapsed onto the ground, sleeping. She shook her head and looked around. No one. Only blackness as far as she could see-until a light came shining from behind her. Frognose whipped around and was immediately filled with happiness. "Frostkit!" She stepped forward to nuzzle her forbidden and deceased kit. "Frostkit, I--" The kit stepped towards her. "It's okay." Frognose was surprised at how official Frostkit's tone was. "You were the best mother I could've had." The she-kit smiled. "Now, I can give my first prophecy to you!" Frognose pricked up her ears. A prophecy doesn't happen every day. "The light isn't always the path to turn to. The darkness will blot out the light, and mold it into harmony, only to have the light flare out as it was before. One must die for the other to live." Frostkit faded away, leaving Frognose confused and happy. Chapter 1 Daykit leaned forward and eyed her brother. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. "I wonder when Nightkit will open his eyes" she thought. Daykit looked up at her mother, Oneheart. "When will Nightkit open his eyes?" she whined to her mother. Oneheart flicked her tail and replied, "When he's ready, darling." Daykit jumped up. "I'm not a darling! I'm gonna be the next leader of ThunderClan!!" As she said that, the she-kit puffed out her chest. Oneheart lay down her head, about to take a nap. "If you say so, little kit." Nightkit was whining behind her. Daykit lashed her tail and whipped around. "What is i-" Nightkit had opened his eyes. She jumped up and shrieked, "Finally! WAKE UP MOMMA! WAKE UP!" Oneheart groggily sat up. "NIGHTKIT OPENED HIS EYES! FINALLY! CAN WE GO OUTSIDE?" "If you stop yelling, you can." replied the queen. Daykit immediately lowered her voice. "Yaaaaayyy! Come on Nightkit!" The two kits dashed out of the nursery. Chapter 2 Nightkit and his sister had dashed outside. Daykit yelled "KITS COMING THROUGH!!" at the top of her lungs. "She's loud!" They were barreling through camp and suddenly Daykit halted. Nightkit crashed into her and looked up to see a brown tom looking down at them. "Oh, look." he sneered. "If it isn't the latest mouths to feed." he said a look of disgust on his face. A speckled she-cat came up behind him. "Leave them alone." she said coldly. "They're not worth our time." Nightkit just kept gazing up at the tom while the she-cat walked away, his eyes stretched wide. "Yeah, you leave us alone!" Daykit squeaked fiercely. "Humpf" the brown tom said but walked away. "He's scary!" Nightkit said. "He doesn't scare me!" Daykit replied "I'm gonna be the next leader! And YOU are going to be my deputy!" she continued enthusiastically. "I'm honored!" he said puffing out his chest. "I like that" Chapter 3 Coming soon!